Schematics - deathclaw gauntlet
(note) v.2 v.3 }} The Schematics - deathclaw gauntlet are schematics needed to make the unarmed weapon deathclaw gauntlet in Fallout 3. Characteristics Possessing multiple copies of the schematics increases the initial repair condition of the weapon: one copy gives a condition percent equal to 75% of the player's repair skill, two get 100%, and three get 125%. Locations * Probably the easiest way to obtain the weapon's schematic is at the F. Scott Key Trail & Campground. The schematics are located in a trailer usually guarded by a deathclaw. The deathclaw will be at full health but is easier to kill if the player has a small supply of bottle cap mines, and cars near the trailer can be made to explode. Killing the deathclaw will also net one of the items necessary to create the gauntlet. * Another schematic is rewarded for completing the unmarked quest Council Seat in favor of Bannon in Rivet City. * The third schematic is found on a wastelander settler in the "Wounded Deathclaw" random encounter. See ''Fallout 3'' special encounter locations (type A) for locations where this event may take place. The encounter only occurs once per player character. Components Once you have the schematics, you will need a workbench and one of each of the following items: Wonderglue.png|Wonderglue Leather Belt.png|Leather belt Medical Brace.png|Medical brace Deathclaw Hand.png|Deathclaw hand Component locations Medical braces can be found in many medical buildings (such as Doc Church's clinic in Megaton). Wonderglue may be the most common component, as it is quite often found inside of storage boxes, desks, file cabinets, toolboxes, and even mailboxes. Leather belts are somewhat rare, but they can usually be found in misc. containers. The deathclaw hand can be looted from any slain deathclaw. Some reliable locations for components (with the exception of the deathclaw hand): * The Sniper Shack to the west of Rockbreaker's Last Gas * Super-Duper Mart * VAPL-66 power station * Springvale School * The houses of Minefield * Anchorage Memorial clinic and utility room * Every component (except the deathclaw hand) can be found at Lucky's. Its a small red building just southwest of the Warrington station. This will require you to steal the components, however. * RobCo Facility to the north east of Tenpenny Tower * In Gallo's storage at the County sewer mainline . Notes * If the console command is used to locate the dead settler before the random encounter has been activated, you'll be transported to an area called "Holding pen for freeform encounters". It will most likely be empty except for the now eviscerated dead settler. Any followers you have at the time will not come with you, but they will return once you fast travel to a normal location. * If the player activates the encounter but does not loot the dead settler, the body will disappear after some time. If the console command is used to locate the settler, you will be taken to the location of the encounter, but no body will be present. * Though it no longer serves any purpose, this item is still found in the game files for Fallout: New Vegas. * If you've activated the random encounter to obtain this schematic but did not loot the wastelanders' body before it disappered, you can still obtain the schematic from the body using the console command and then . Note transcripts Schematics - deathclaw gauntlet Schematics - deathclaw gauntlet v.2 Schematics - deathclaw gauntlet v.3 Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Fallout: New Vegas legacy content de:Diagramm - Todeskrallenhandschuh es:Diagrama esquemático: guantelete de sanguinario ru:Схема — перчатка когтя смерти it:Schemi - Guanto da Deathclaw